


Five-minute or Less Ficlets

by Oshun



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an exercise in writing something based upon a prompt in five minutes or less. I've done three of them. I found them more fun that trying to write drabbles. Some are longer than a drabble and at least one of mine shorter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silk and Tassels (The Persian Boy)

The gods themselves must have envied me. He sprawled naked upon my bed, long slim limbs, doe-like almond eyes, skin as pale as the moon against the jeweled-toned pillows of silk trimmed with golden tassels. 

"Iskander," he said, his voice cracking with the desire and vulnerability that he could not hide.

"I didn't expect you to stay awake and wait for me."

"But you are happy that I have," Bagoas answered, his uncertainty vanishing into the sunburst of a boyish grin.


	2. Beautiful Boy (Fire from Heaven)

Hephaestion’s eyes flew open to the sight of a face hovering above him. Alexander, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, with his unique luminescence along with his crown of tousled golden curls, could convince one of his claim to have been fathered by a god.

The heat and the aroma of him—overly warm on such a hot day, his own fresh scent coupled with an odor reminiscent of his faithful Bucephalus—identified him definitively within the earthly realm as Hephaestion's own beautiful boy, his first and best love, despite how old they might grow or how worn from battle weariness.

"Want to take a swim before we have to leave?" Alexander asked.


	3. Masks (The Persian Boy)

Hephaestion's expression might have been a mask, his smile too tight not reaching the eyes. But he could fool any who knew him less well than Alexander did. On the other hand, Bagoas's grin of triumph almost but did not quite overwhelm the apprehension in his eyes. Unfortunately, one could not simply strap on a mask like an actor and present to the world only the face one wished to share.

A king must never risk exposing himself. Amidst the raucous cries of "Kiss him! Kiss the boy!" Alexander avoided glancing at Hephaestion and pulled lad toward him, planting a firm kiss on his willing mouth.


End file.
